


Nothing Can Keep Us Apart, Swear It

by OnyourRadar



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Allusions to the sexxy acts, Based off my own experiences and the stories told to me, Eliott is high a lot, I'd tag PWP but really there is no porn, Lucas is one grumpy hedgehog, M/M, RA and TA Eliott, Secret Relationship, Student Lucas, University Shenanigans, We living that cliched life, and failing epically, just poor boys trying to get down and dirrrty, my attempts at humor, plot what plot?, tropey disaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyourRadar/pseuds/OnyourRadar
Summary: Lucas and Eliott attend the same university and are currently, in a secret relationship. Follow their adventures of trying to not get caught by the general public. You'd think it woudn't be too hard.--or--How to get dicked down when even the universe is against you.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	Nothing Can Keep Us Apart, Swear It

**Author's Note:**

> These are snippets for an AU I never finished. If you follow me on tumblr you've already read this. BUT I've decided...I'm adding to this. Just snippets. there will not be any general plot lines aside from the "Situation, let's not get caught" plot happening. IF you have anything you want to see in this universe let me know and come scream at me on tumblr. 
> 
> Chapters will generally be veryyyy short. Think of them as drabbles

Lucas peeks out from behind his mountain of blanket, eyes momentarily blinded by the corridor light. He sees a silhouette of a stranger and although his face is masked by shadow, Lucas could make out the unsteady sway that denotes the stranger is drunk. 

He squints as he hears the clink of a belt being unbuckled and the sound of zipper sliding down before the pungent smell of urine hits him full on and any sleep he was hoping to hold onto slips away and is replaced by pure unadulterated anger. 

“No.” He throws the blankets off and swings his legs over the side of his bed; the sound of piss hitting the mesh trash can by his desk only fuels his anger. 

_“Fuck no.”_

Lucas grabs the stranger by the shirt and hauls him through the doorway, dropping the giggling mess of a boy on the carpeted floors of his dormitory, uncaring of the fact that the little shithead was still exposed, dick hanging out like an overfed earthworm. Lucas snarls at him—Adam from first year he recalls—before stomps his way back into his room. He barely holds back retching up his dinner he had only hours before as he picks up the trashcan and luckily manages to avoid the spillage. 

As me makes his way down the hall, one destination in mind he ignores the boys and girls stumbling down the hallway, pointing and laughing or in some cases jumping out of the way of sloshing piss. 

“Lallemant at it again!” Lucas flips Delano off without pausing in his stride. There are catcalls and whistles and highfives and Lucas could really give two fucks that he was stomping around barefooted and in his briefs. He can imagine his hair is stuck up every which way but he doesn’t bother trying to comb it down. It’ll give him some height when he throws this trash can at Eliott. 

When he finally gets to the corner room, he can feel the bass through the floor and the stench of weed tickles his nose and if he wasn’t so angry—and if there wasn’t an exam for his anatomy class on Monday—Lucas might’ve been the first in line to join the festivities. 

But he was angry and his mood was as sour as the trash can full of piss he was currently holding. 

He bangs on the door with his fist. 

“Open up. Open the fuck up, Eliott. I know you can hear me.” His fist burns from the force. He promises in his head that he will castrate his RA. He will commit sin if the door doesn’t open in the next 2 seconds. “I swear to go—”

The door swings open and Lucas is greeted with a sheepish grin. 

“Lucas, baby, are you here to celebrate?” Eliott opens the door a little wider and Lucas can see everyone sitting around in dim light, faces glowing from the strewn fairy lights all misplaced and placed in no particular fashion. He catches sight of Yann and Basile sitting crossed legged on the floor passing a bong between the two of them. 

Yann lifts a hand and waves, lips trying to smile but he was far too gone. Eliott takes a step back and his hands gesture for Lucas to step in. 

Lucas lifts a brow and shakes his head. 

“I’m only here to drop something off.” He tosses the mesh can and finds satisfaction in the way it rolls and the carpet starts to blotch as it soaks up the spilled piss. He hears someone shriek and looks up at Eliott’s widened gaze. 

“Get your hall under fucking control. This is the second time someone has pissed in my trashcan.” Twice already this month and really it’s one too many times for Lucas’ liking. 

Eliott looks from the trashcan and back up at Lucas, a hand rubbing at his neck and a sheepish twist and turn of those perfectly bowed lips. 

“Shit Lulu I’m sorry.” he said, voice low. “Have you tried locking your door?” 

Lucas’ eyes widen, face a mask of incredulity and from the way Eliott raises his hand in a placating manner, the taller brunette realizes it was the wrong thing to say. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? It doesn’t matter if I lock the door if my dumb ass roommates leave it open when they leave to go smoke weed with our _RA_!”

Eliott sidesteps the leaking trash can, nose scrunching at the smell before stepping closer to Lucas until the both of them are standing in the hallway. Eliott reaches behind him and slowly closes the door but not before Lucas hears Basile shouting out a sincere _“I’m sorry my dude”_

Lucas crosses his hands across his bare chest and looks up at Eliott expectantly. He knows his hip is cocked slightly, knows he is in his boxers, and can practically feel those glazed eyes giving him a once, no twice over. 

He doesn’t flinch when two large hands, palms warm and thrumming, cup his cheeks. Lucas let’s Eliott guide the tilt of his head, because he is used to this by now. 

“Baby, I’m sorry.” He whispers and his lips stretch into a smile. “I’ll fix this. I’ll clean it up and clear the halls.” Eliott leans close, bends until his nose can easily brush against Lucas and he drops a kiss onto Lucas’ lips. When he pulls away that smile is still there and Lucas is unimpressed, even if his lips tingle and burn in the best way—like they do every time Eliott kisses him. 

When he hears noise from around the corner Lucas is quick to step back and Eliott drops his arms, but the smile remains. 

“Hey Lucas.” 

Lucas turns. 

Eliott purses his lips and blows him a kiss. He knows his chest grows warm and blush colors him a pale dusty rose. Lucas flips him off and turns back, feet moving a little quicker. He was tired.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Thoughts? Unedited you know the drill. 
> 
> tumblr: @bluronyourradar


End file.
